


A Passionate Exchange

by Supernova_blizzard



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal, M/M, Mario's POV, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Present Tense, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_blizzard/pseuds/Supernova_blizzard
Summary: Mario takes his friends, among them being Geno, an old friend visiting at the time, to one of his favorite spots to go exploring in the Mushroom Kingdom. Feeling overly confident, Mario stumbles and fractures his arm which results in an emergency visit to the hospital. Afterwards, Geno brings Mario home where he takes care of him. However, preparing to leave back to his room for the evening, Mario insists on having Geno stay with him for a little while longer.





	1. The Cave

Mario leads his friends through a rather dense forest on a trail just a few miles outside of town. No one could see the castle from where they were at. With a map in his hand, Mario slows down a bit to glance at it so he could see where they were at. There with him is Luigi, Toad, and Geno, whom just came down earlier that day from the Star Road to pay a visit. They all nearly run into him as Mario suddenly stops in front of them. Toad stumbles a bit.

“Yeesh, watch where you’re going!” he exclaims, trying to regain his balance. “Or should I ask do you even know where you’re going anyway? We’re really far out from town and it’s making me nervous”. He looks around anxiously with a worried expression on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. I know exactly where we’re at.” Mario says looking back from his map. “I’ve been to this location maybe one other time. It’s crazy what kind of cool places you can run into when you’re exploring like this.”

“I never knew you liked exploring.” Geno says as he walks beside Mario. Mario shyly flits his eyes away in slight embarrassment.  
“Uh, yeah. A little I suppose.” He laughs nervously and smiles.

The two of them, Mario and Geno, have been hanging out all day trying to catch up on each other’s lives as Geno frequently visits from time to time maybe every six months or so. Right now, Mario is trying to show him a beautiful cave full of gigantic, amethyst crystals he once came across on one of his ventures. Both Toad and Luigi asked to tag along on their expedition, although Mario preferred it was just him and Geno, he didn’t want to be rude and leave them in the dust if they were really that interested in seeing the mystical cave as well.

Mario then guides his friends off the trail and into the woods, looking very intently at the spot he has marked before, squinting his eyes as he does so. They walk a little farther until they stop again.

“It should be right here: a few hundred feet west from the trail. But I don’t see it?” Mario narrows his eyes to look around frantically. He looks very confused. “I marked it right here on the map, but it’s not here.”

“Really? You led us all the way here just to find a whole bunch of nothing?” Toad sneered. There goes Toad yet again with his annoying commentary, Mario thought. He rolled his eyes. Geno turns to look at Mario

“Are you sure if this is the right place?” he asks.  
“I mean, it has to be. I wouldn’t mark an x on this thing if it had no significance” Mario was starting to get a bit flustered.  
For some reason he didn’t know why, but he really wanted to make Geno impressed with him. Geno is so cool, smart, and thoughtful, Mario thought. He loves the way he reacts when telling him stories about himself. Having brainstormed earlier, Mario decided the best way to go about this was take him to a place that he felt a personal connection to; something that was special to him.

“There! I think I see something” Luigi shouts quite aways from the rest of the gang. The other three catch up to him to find the entrance of a rather ordinary looking cave. Mario makes his way back in front and continues to lead the way.

“I think I’ve got it from here now.” He assures.  
They trot along the dark cave for a bit, it doesn’t seem like anything spectacular so far. Luigi came prepared with a flashlight as he can’t stand being in the dark, but it comes especially handy here.

“So when do we get to see the cool part?” Toad inquires. Mario turns to him with a confident smug on his face.  
“Right about here!” he lifts his arm up in a sort of “ta-da!” gesture. The group walks into a large, open room full of these glistening, violet, amethyst crystals that jut elegantly out from the walls of the cave. The little bit of sunlight peaking through the cracks of the ceiling illuminate the crystals creating a warm atmosphere of glimmering beauty. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Everyone looks around in awe.

“Dang, bro, you’ve been holding out on us.” Luigi praises.  
“I guess I sort of underestimated you, Mario.” Toad adds in agreement. The two of them start wandering on their own—taking in the view. Meanwhile, Mario and Geno are still standing beside each other. Geno isn’t nearly as talkative as Mario’s other friends. He seems more like the introverted type that appreciates deep and meaningful conversation. What Mario really admires about him is how he seems genuinely interested in listening to him: listening about his day, his thoughts, feelings. It’s not often that he feels like people truly hear him out.

“This is really impressive, Mario. Thank you for taking me out here with you.” Geno says.  
“Ah, it’s nothing really. I’ve been going on my own little expeditions for a while now”.  
“Do you think maybe we can do this again? Just the two of u-”  
“I would love to!” Mario blurts. He briefly covers his mouth. “ I mean, yeah.” He grins foolishly. Geno looks very surprised for a second but then his expression shifts into amusement and begins to chuckle—crossing his arms as he does so.  
“No but seriously, that would be wonderful.” He reassured. They pause for a bit.  
“Why don’t we walk around?” Mario suggests.

They catch up to where Luigi and Toad are standing as they appear to have something catch their eye. Mario and Geno approach both cautiously and curiously as they stumble across the large chasm Luigi and Toad are staring at. It looks about 25 feet deep and maybe 30 feet across to the other side.

“Hmm . . .” Luigi ponders with his chin resting on his hand. “I guess we can’t go any further. That’s too bad, I really wanted to see more of the cave.” Mario glances around at the others as if he could help in some way. His gaze finds its way to Geno now. He thinks of a rather silly idea.

“Maybe I can make the jump from here” Mario teases.  
“Are you nuts? Look how far the other side is; it’s not worth the risk” Toad exclaims.  
“I have to agree with Toad on this one. As your twin bro, even I don’t think the jump is within your limit.” Luigi explains.  
“Oh come on, guys.” Mario rolls his eyes. He takes a stand back as if to ready himself. Geno stands there awkwardly and hesitantly before he interjects.  
“You’re not really gonna do it, are you?” He looks concerned.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
‘No, really.” Mario gives a thumbs up to comfort his friends. 

Before anyone has a chance to react, Mario is already making a running start and leaps off the edge of the chasm with his right foot.  
“WAIT!” Geno shouts.  
“Mario!” luigi and Toad panic.

It’s already too late. It feels like it’s happening in slow motion for Mario right now. In mid jump, he sees the edge on the opposite side coming closer into view. Everything is fine so far. He reaches his hand out for the edge and grabs a hold of it. To his dismay, the rock breaks off and sends him falling down—hitting some protruding crystals along the way. He lands very roughly on the ground on his left side, with the impact mostly on his arm.

The pain shot through his arm and little pricks of it all over his side. He cries out agony.  
“Mario! We’re coming!” he heard Toad shout. He can barely focus on anything right now. Although he did not hit his head, Mario felt his vision go grey from the shock of the fall. He really believed that he could make the fall, yet here he is now. He began to feel his conscience waver—trying his best to stay awake. The very last thing he hears is Geno’s voice:  
“We’ve got you, Mario.” And then there is silence.


	2. Back Home

At the hospital, Mario had his injuries assessed. It turns out, he broke his arm as it absorbed most of the impact of his fall. After what felt like hours, Mario was given a cast and sling with some anti-inflammatory meds to take to ease the pain. Luigi was there as well, but since he knew that Geno was staying at Mario’s place, he trusted him to take Mario back home. Now they are walking in the front door of Mario’s home. Geno unlocks it for him and they both enter. Understandably, Mario is very exhausted and wants only to rest.

“Ughh” Mario groans as he stumbles through the living room.  
“Let’s get you to your bed.” Geno says. He pretty much links his arm through Mario’s good one and guides him to the bed where plops down and looks up at Geno as if waiting for him to say something. Geno only shakes his head in disappointment and raises his palm to his face.

“You knew you weren’t going to make that jump. We all told you not to.”  
“But I thought I could actually do it.”  
“You have too much confidence in yourself. You can be really impulsive at times, and it does worry me too you know.” He starts taking off Mario’s shoes for him. He unties the laces, and pulls them off one by one.  
“Geno . . .” Mario softly says as he looks down at his friend. When Geno finishes he stands right up. That’s when Mario daringly decides to place his hand into Geno’s. He looks down at Mario and smiles.

“What’s this for?” He laughs.  
“I’m . . sorry for putting you through that. It was pretty dumb, I’ll admit. Now you’re here taking care of me like I’m blackout drunk or something.” Geno snickers again at Mario’s apology.

“You should probably get some rest now. You must be exhausted.” Mario nods in agreement. Geno slowly leaves the room and turns out the light as he goes. Mario rolls onto the bed over the covers and very quickly lets his drowsiness take over. Knowing that he was being taken care of by someone whose company he enjoys, gives him the peace to fall asleep.

Mario wakes up feeling kind of groggy. It seems as though the pain meds he had taken at the hospital earlier had finally kicked in while he slept since some of the pains in other parts of his body had gone down. As he takes his sweet time waking up he then looks around and notices a blanket had been pulled over him and that there’s a glass of water sitting on the nightstand beside him. None of these things were here originally when he had passed out. Peering at the alarm clock, it’s 9 pm; he had been asleep for at least two hours and was getting close to his usual bedtime.

Mario finally lifts himself up with his right arm and takes one of the pills using the glass of water left there. That’s when he sees Geno on one of the bean bags against the adjacent wall. He is also asleep. When he hears Mario getting up so does he. It was him who had given Mario the extra stuff while he slept. Even though Mario figures Geno is probably about to head back into the guest room he’s staying in, Mario does not want him to leave quite yet. What more could Mario need from him?

Geno stands up and stretches, then he moves back to the side of Mario’s bed.  
“You’re finally awake.” He says cheerfully. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room now since it’s getting late. Is there anything else you might need?”  
Mario can’t really think of anything to say here; he feels really nervous suddenly but also very ecstatic at the same time. Before he could think of anything else he grabs Geno by the shoulder and pulls him into a tight embrace—kissing him on the cheek. He moves his had back over Geno’s shoulder not saying anything—waiting for Geno’s response.That’s when Geno gently grabs the back of Mario’s head with fingers through his dark brown curls and pushes their lips together.

Mario is initially surprised for a moment. Everything feels so dizzy and warm while Geno kisses him so sensually and vigorously. Wanting to surprise him back, Mario curls his fingers under Geno’s hat, grabbing him while he slips his tongue inside. Their tongues intertwine.

“Mmmm.” Geno moans. He has already made his way on to the bed. He pulls away for a second. “Mario . . . your arm, we shouldn’t.” Ignoring him, Mario kisses Geno’s chest making his way down lower.  
“Please fuck me.” He pleads. He slides down further down into Geno’s lap and is met with his erect cock against his cheek. He can feel it throb in anticipation. Geno holds Mario into place as he can hardly keep himself propped up with one arm. He begins to lick the member up and down from the base all the way to the head. Geno squirms in delight and lets out a contented sigh. After a while of this Mario decides to switch it up: he puts his mouth over the head—now slightly covered in pre-cum—and moves as far down as he can handle. He then begins to bob his head up and down the shaft.

“Fuck.” Geno says. He leans in a little closer and tightens his grip on Mario. Mario keeps a steady pace and occasionally makes eye contact with Geno, he groans in response. When he thinks he’s ready for it, Mario increases his speed. Now panting, Geno writhes around in euphoria. His eyes are shut as he’s coming close to climax.

“Mario, I’m cu—ahh . . .” Geno’s semen was already filling Mario’s mouth. Mario can tell that it was a big ejaculation for him. Instead of swallowing it, he spits it back out onto Geno’s cock. He nearly gasps at the sight and sort of zones out in amusement. Mario is already tugging his shirt to which Geno helps removes along with his shorts and boxers.

Geno gently lowers Mario down on his back and tries to position himself at his entrance. Mario lets his legs drape over Geno’s lower back. Although he has played with himself down there before out of curiosity, Mario has never had another man be inside him prior to this moment. However, he doesn’t want say it’s his first time, He’d rather just take it for what it is.

“Are you ready?” Geno asks looking up at him. Mario nods in affirmation. Geno effortlessly slides his long cock all the way inside and holds it there briefly. Mario’s eyes widen in hysteria; it’s like he’s in pain, but isn’t quite sure. As Geno starts slowly pumping his sufficiently wet dick inside, Mario’s face flushes and he softly moans. He is uncomfortable at first but he feels like he’s getting the hang of it. He moves his arms to get a better hold of Geno.

“Do you like that?” Geno provokes. He picks up his pace and thrusts a little faster. Mario practically yells. He is now starting to feel pleasure as it comes to him in waves. It’s not the same as the orgasms he’d feel when he was the one doing the penetrating since it was not all felt at once; it is a whole new experience for him. Mario moves his hand onto the bed sheet and grips it. The faster Geno went, the louder Mario moaned. Geno grunts as he finally reaches his own orgasm and shoots his load into his lover.

After a few seconds have passed, Geno casually gets back up on to his knees; he is out of breath from the deed he has done. Mario on the other hand is still laying down—taking it all in. He really wishes it wasn’t over yet. He wanted to ride a little more.

“Don’t stop.” Mario says. “Just one more time. Geno glimpses over at Mario like he had been dared to do something crazy.  
“Do you really now? Is that your wish?” Geno forcefully presses Mario against the headboard of his bed; he is already super turned on by this alone. “I won’t be so easy on you this time.” He says softly lifting Mario’s chin. He grabs Mario by the thighs and lifts him up into his lap—squeezing him further against the headboard. Mario gasps at the impact but Geno is still making sure not to mess with his injured arm. He slides his cock back in and picks up right where he left

Geno isn’t so merciful and thrusts quickly, yet evenly and relentlessly. Mario’s legs wrap around his back and both arms around his shoulders. Mario is moaning so loudly, he doesn’t care if anyone hears. He just wants to bounce around on Geno’s erect cock. As he is pushed into the headboard, Mario can hear it creaking more and more. Once again, Geno goes even faster as he prepares for climax to overwhelm him and Mario both. The headboard finally snaps from the force and falls against the wall along with Geno and Mario as Geno cums inside him like before—both panting like crazy.

Geno slows down and eases Mario off of him. They sit there for what feels like minutes. They desperately try to catch their breath—still holding onto one another. They were basking in the moment without a care in the world. Nothing else mattered, could get in the way, or could outshine what they were feeling together right now. After not speaking for awhile, Geno sits back up straight.

“Sorry about your bed.” He says sheepishly. Mario just laughs in bewilderment.  
“It’s all right.” Mario wonders if Geno might bring up later how he regrets being so harsh on him while they fucked. But Mario would still forgive him anyway. It was totally worth it for him.


End file.
